1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valves and more particularly to a valve which has a mechanical push button control and which eliminates the need for complex and expensive solenoids and relays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known arrangement, a two position valve has been provided with a solenoid and a push button remote control switch for controlling the arrangement. However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawbacks of being complex (and therefore expensive), bulky and prone to occasional failure.